Mahmoud Dahoud
| birth_place = Amuda, Syria | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Borussia Dortmund | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = SC Germania Reusrath | youthyears2 = | youthclubs2 = Fortuna Düsseldorf | youthyears3 = 2010–2014 | youthclubs3 = Borussia Mönchengladbach | years1 = 2014–2017 | clubs1 = Borussia Mönchengladbach | caps1 = 61 | goals1 = 7 | years2 = 2017– | clubs2 = Borussia Dortmund | caps2 = 0 | goals2 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2014 | nationalteam1 = Germany U18 | nationalcaps1 = 1 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | nationalyears2 = 2014–2016 | nationalteam2 = Germany U19 | nationalcaps2 = 3 | nationalgoals2 = 0 | nationalyears3 = 2016– | nationalteam3 = Germany U21 | nationalcaps3 = 9 | nationalgoals3 = 0 | pcupdate = 20 May 2017 | ntupdate = 24 June 2017 | medaltemplates = }} Mahmoud Dahoud (born 1 January 1996) is a professional footballer who plays as a midfielder for Borussia Dortmund and the German U21 national team. He made his professional debut for fellow Bundesliga side Borussia Mönchengladbach in 2014 and made 85 appearances for the club before signing for Dortmund three years later. Club career Gladbach Mahmoud Dahoud began his career playing at junior level for Germania Reusrath and Fortuna Düsseldorf before signing for Gladbach at the age of 14 in 2010. He then spent the next five seasons developing in Gladbach's academy before breaking into the first team in 2014. 2014-15 season On 28 August 2014, Dahoud was handed his first team debut by manager Lucien Favre in a 7-0 Europa League play-off win over FK Sarajevo, coming off the bench in the 55th minute to replace Christoph Kramer. Just a week prior to making his first appearance for Gladbach, Dahoud had signed his first professional contract, agreeing a deal to keep him at the club until June 2018. He only made two more senior appearances over the course of the season, one in the Europa League against Apollon and the other at the end of the season against Borussia Dortmund to make his Bundesliga debut. Upon making his debut, Dahoud became the first Syrian-born player to ever play in the Bundesliga. 2015-16 season Following the sacking of Favre early in the 2015-16 Bundesliga season, Dahoud saw his game time increase with Die Fohlen, establishing himself as a key figure in new manager André Schubert's midfield. He scored his first goal for the club on 23 September 2015 in Schubert's debut game in charge, netting Gladbach's fourth goal in a 4-2 win over FC Augsburg. The week prior to Favre's departure, Dahoud made his Champions League debut against Sevilla from the bench before making his full debut against Man City under Schubert later in the month. The immediate impact made by Dahoud in his new starting berth was recognized by the supporters who voted him as the Fans' Player of the Month for September. In October, he received a standing ovation from the Eintracht Frankfurt supporters after delivering an all-conquering performance against their side, scoring once and setting up another two in a 5-1 win. The following year, on Valentine's Day, Dahoud netted the match winning goal in the Rhine Derby against Köln. At the conclusion of the season, Dahoud had made 32 league appearances, scoring 5 goals and assisting 9 as Gladbach ended fourth in the Bundesliga, thereby qualifying for the 2016-17 UEFA Champions League qualifiers. 2016-17 season In August 2016, Dahoud's agent revealed that he had rejected a new contract with Gladbach based on the understanding that he would be allowed to leave the club at the end of the season. This followed strong reports that Premier League side Liverpool and reigning Ligue 1 champions Paris Saint-Germain had approached Gladbach for his signature. He made his first appearance of the season on 20 August in a 1-0 DFB Pokal win over SV Drochtersen/Assel. He scored his first goal of the season on 26 November, netting the opener in Gladbach's 1-1 Bundesliga draw with Hoffenheim. On 16 March 2017, he scored his first ever goal in European competitions, scoring Gladbach's second in a 2–2 Europa League draw with fellow Bundesliga side Schalke. Dahoud's goal, which had put Gladbach 2–0 up at half-time, was not enough to secure his club's progression, however, as a late rally from Schalke saw Gladbach knocked of the competition on the away goals rule. With only a year left to run on his contract, Gladbach announced on 30 March that Dahoud would be joining fellow Bundesliga side Borussia Dortmund at the end of the season for a reported fee of €12m. He ultimately played in 41 matches for the campaign, though he was jeered by Gladbach supporters in his latter appearances due to his impending departure, as the club ended the season in ninth position. International career German national youth teams Having previously represented Germany at U18 and U19 level, Dahoud made his debut for the German U21 team as a substitute in a 4–1 win over the Faroe Islands on 24 March 2016, before making his full debut a week later against Russia. The following year, he was included in Germany's 23-man squad for the 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship in Poland. Germany were ultimately crowned champions, beating Spain 1–0 in the final to claim the title. Personal life Dahoud was born in Amuda, a town in Syria with a Kurdish majority close to the Turkish border. He was taken to Germany by his family as an infant in 1996. Career statistics Club 1 Includes DFB Pokal matches. 2 Includes UEFA Europa League and UEFA Champions League matches. Honours ;Germany * UEFA European Under-21 Championship: 2017 References Category:1996 births Category:Living people Category:German footballers Category:Syrian footballers Category:Germany youth international footballers Category:Germany under-21 international footballers Category:Association football midfielders Category:Borussia Mönchengladbach II players Category:Borussia Mönchengladbach players Category:Borussia Dortmund players Category:Syrian emigrants to Germany Category:Syrian Kurdish people Category:German people of Syrian descent Category:German people of Kurdish descent Category:Kurdish sportspeople